1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary soldering tool, and more particularly to an auxiliary soldering tool that facilitates the soldering work of two wires, so that the worker can solder the two wires easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional soldering tool can be used perform a soldering work to solder two juxtaposed wires so as to connect the two wires together. However, the two wires are not positioned efficiently, so that they are easily shifted by contact of the iron or soldering gun during the soldering process. Thus, one person has to hold the two wires by his two hands, and the other person has to hold the iron or soldering gun to solder the two wires, thereby causing inconvenience to the workers. In addition, when the person holds the two wires, his two hands are closer to the iron or soldering gun at a high temperature, thereby causing danger to the worker.